Let $a$, $b$, $c$, $d$, and $e$ be positive integers with $a+b+c+d+e=2010$ and let $M$ be the largest of the sum $a+b$, $b+c$, $c+d$ and $d+e$. What is the smallest possible value of $M$?
Answer: We have that
\[M = \max \{a + b, b + c, c + d, d + e\}.\]In particular, $a + b \le M,$ $b + c \le M,$ and $d + e \le M.$  Since $b$ is a positive integer, $c < M.$  Hence,
\[(a + b) + c + (d + e) < 3M.\]Then $2010 < 3M,$ so $M > 670.$  Since $M$ is an integer, $M \ge 671.$

Equality occurs if $a = 669,$ $b = 1,$ $c = 670,$ $d = 1,$ and $e = 669,$ so the smallest possible value of $M$ is $\boxed{671}.$